


fix

by freshmint



Series: kinetic energy [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, i love these boys so much, kinetic energy ballet au, lots of fluff, mentions of abuse, not tagging as ballet au because it's only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: suga's home life leaves a lot to be desired. daichi wants to help.





	fix

**Author's Note:**

> angst and fluff!! nice. i rlly enjoyed writing this and i rlly love daisuga so i hope yall enjoy reading it.  
> part of the kinetic energy series! kind of a sequel to syncopation??? 
> 
>  
> 
> much luv!!

**_[1:34 AM]_ **

 

 **sugawara koushi:** please call me

 

 **daichi sawamura:** Everything okay?

 

 **sugawara koushi:** no

* * *

In person, Sugawara’s voice is full of just the right amount of childish enthusiasm and softness to be utterly pleasing to Daichi’s ear. Strangely enough right now, over the phone, Suga’s voice is full of static and wavers unusually, choked up like he’s being strangled.

 

“Are you okay? It’s pretty late.”

 

“They kicked me out again.” He draws in a shuddering breath, tinny over the phone. “Can I please crash at your place?”

 

Although anger is frothing in his stomach at the news, Daichi composes himself and nods before remembering that Suga obviously can’t see him over the phone.

 

“Of course, Suga.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can manage.”

* * *

  ** _[2:01 am]_**

 

 **daichi sawamura:**  You good?

 

 **sugawara koushi:** ya. i’m @ the stop near your building.

 

 **daichi sawamura:** Want me to come get you?

 

 **sugawara koushi:** dw about it. i’m almost here !

* * *

There’s a quiet knock on the door and Daichi flies out of his ratty armchair, unlocking the door as quickly as possible. Face to face with Suga, the anger bubbles up once more. Typically-unblemished skin is marred with several bruises, a slim cut wrapping his left cheek. Daichi wants to wrap him in a hug, but the dull look in Suga’s eyes makes him think again, so he contents himself with simply grasping one of his pale hands, gently leading him inside.

 

“What can I do to help you right now?”

 

He turns to Daichi with a surprised look in his eyes, the first sign of life that he’s seen so far. Just as quickly, Suga is turning away to sit down gingerly on Daichi’s equally-ratty couch.

 

“Just letting me sleep here is enough! I don’t need anything else, I promise.”

 

Daichi has to bite back an outraged cry at how different Suga suddenly is. _This isn’t about you, Daichi. Keep it together._ He laughs, but it’s awkward.

 

“Suga, I can tell you’re in pain. At least let me help you clean up, maybe take some medicine.”

 

“No, I don’t need to trouble you more-” Daichi is at the end of his rope.

 

“It’s not trouble. I want to help you, Suga. You know that I love you.” Daichi says, firmly as he takes those cold hands in his once again. “I love you so much and I want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

 

Suga smiles, a ghost of his usual sunshine, but it’s something.

 

“I love you too Daichi.” His hands squeeze Daichi’s tan ones, sighing. “I’m sorry that . . . _this_ is what you ended up with.” At those words, the anger gives way to sadness, helping him lift his body up from the seat with as much care as possible. He would love to tell Suga the millions of reasons why that wasn’t true, but now was not the time for an elaborate speech.

 

“You know I love you for you. And I want to learn about all of you, even the parts you don’t think are good enough.”

 

He smiled that hollow smile once again, but Daichi knew it was all he could muster right now. As Suga limped to the bathroom, leaning on that sturdy shoulder, he could feel Suga’s tears seep into the sleeve of his t-shirt.

* * *

“Daichi, you’re looking at me like I’m on the brink of death. Is it that bad?” Suga said, laughing slightly at Daichi’s furrowed brow.

 

“I’m just angry.” Suga stiffened. “Not with you! Never with you.” Daichi heaved a sigh, shuffling through the medicine cabinet and turning back to the silver-haired man with several items in his hands. “I’m angry at the people who did this to you.” A silence fell between them, save for the sounds of Daichi cleaning up Suga’s face. His hands were gentle as he swabbed sharp-scented iodine over the cut and taped a square of gauze over it.

 

“What do you want me to do about the bruising around your eye?”

 

“There’s bruising around my eye? Damn. I hadn’t even checked my face when he clocked me, but he got me in the eye pretty badly.”

 

Daichi winced, looking in the cabinet again. “I’ll put some cream on it. Or do you want an ice pack?” The other male laughed.

 

“Ah, you’re like the mother I never had Daichi.” Suga glances up at him through the myriad of purple surrounding his eyes. “Just the cream is fine.”

 

“Can I check out your leg? I noticed you’re limping. Are you gonna be okay for rehearsal next week?”

 

He chews his lip, tugging up the leg of his sweatpants to reveal blotchy red marks spanning his knee and calf. Daichi sucks in a breath, kneeling down beside the leg.

 

“Were you. . . burned?”

 

Dark eyes flicker away from Daichi’s own, Suga suddenly withdrawn into himself once again. “Suga, this looks pretty bad. What happened?”

 

“He told me to make him coffee. I did it wrong. He dumped it on me.”

 

Daichi says nothing, simply lifting Suga up into his arms and placing him as gently as possible on the edge of his bathtub.

 

“This looks like it could be a second-degree burn. Maybe we should go-” The pained look in Suga’s eyes cuts him off again.

 

“No more people today. I promise I’ll go tomorrow.”

 

Daichi wants to object, but for what feels like the millionth time, he holds his tongue, moving to turn the faucet on before pausing.

 

“Oh. I don’t want your clothes to get all wet.” He says, glancing at Suga.

 

“I don’t think I can move right now. Uh-” Daichi smiles, scooping him up to a standing position once more. “Ah, you gotta stop surprising me like that!” Suga says, exasperated, but he’s laughing and his cheeks have gotten pinker, the color returning to his face little by little. Daichi steadies him as he slides out of the navy blue sweatpants, which he notices smell like stale coffee. His shirt is grimy too, and Daichi makes a mental note to get him fresh clothes.

 

Once Suga’s situated back on the edge of the tub, Daichi runs cool water over the burns, holding his hand the entire time until the searing heat has eased slightly. Handing Suga the showerhead, he stands up, stretching his back.

 

“Give me your shirt?”

 

“How forward of you!”

 

Daichi blushes, and Suga is laughing again over the sound of the shower spray. He wiggles out of the garment, handing it off to red-faced Daichi who mumbles something about washing machines and ducks out of the room. Suga smiles to himself in the empty bathroom, gazing out the small ajar window at the dark sky. _I’m so lucky._

* * *

“How’s your leg feeling? I made tea and also found some bandages for those blisters.” Daichi pokes his head into the room, smelling like laundry detergent. “Oh yeah, do you want pants or shorts?”

 

Suga giggles, a completely _angelic_ sound, reaching to turn off the water.  “I’m pretty sure none of your pants will fit me, I’m good with just a t-shirt.” Brown eyes widen and Daichi gulps, nods and is back in a moment with an armful of towels and linen and steady warmth, gently patting the leg dry with the most careful hands Suga has ever seen. Once it’s dry, he applies a green gel that smells like spring (Daichi says it’s aloe vera) and bandages the leg loosely, pleasant hands experienced from fixing ace bandages on injuries.

 

Yes, the two of them are no strangers to injuries. From ballet and bleeding toes to Daichi’s incredible clumsiness offstage, first aid has always been second nature, and Suga’s patched himself up more times than he can count. But as he gazes at this wonderful man, this kind-hearted, wonderful man who is currently tearing apart his medicine cabinet to find a bottle of painkillers, Suga thinks how _nice_ it is to have someone do the patching-up for you.

 

“Oh, here they are!” With a grin, Daichi holds out a bottle of pills and a steaming mug. “Do you want sleeping pills?” Suga nods, gratefully. Another bottle is produced, and a few swallows later he is being carried to bed, laid down with a pillow tucked snugly under his calf. He sits in the lamplight, enjoying the heat from the tea and the smell of Daichi’s sheets as Daichi himself gets ready for bed. _How wonderfully domestic this all is._ He reappears from the bathroom moments later smelling of toothpaste, and flicks off the lamp to snuggle in beside Suga.

 

Suga rolls over to kiss him, long and slow and sweet. “Thanks for being so wonderful.” He giggles, knowing Daichi is blushing in the dim light.

 

“Nothing’s as wonderful as you, Suga.”

 

“Shh. Go to sleep.”

 

“You first.”

 

They both laugh at that, Daichi tucking himself closer to Suga’s smaller frame.

 

“Love you. So much.”

 

“Love you too. Just as much.”

 

And with that, Suga can feel himself drifting off, finally.

 

_Finally, I’m home._


End file.
